


Геморрой и разбитое корыто: состояние Империи Руки и Осколка Империи перед началом йюжань-вонгского вторжения

by Eleonora_Alva



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Analysis, Economics, Empire of the Hand, I put those guys in 'characters' field but actually this is about, Imperial Remnant, Other, Politics, Social Issues
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 04:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14488971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleonora_Alva/pseuds/Eleonora_Alva
Summary: Небольшая обзорная статья об Империи Руки и Осколке Империи.





	Геморрой и разбитое корыто: состояние Империи Руки и Осколка Империи перед началом йюжань-вонгского вторжения

 

_Куда, куда Вы удалились?_  
_Шли воевать и провалились._

_из чисской поэмы на долгое отсутствие Трауна_

  
  
Эти два вымышленных государства имеют сходные черты: удаленность от основных торговых путей, вера в сильную централизованную власть во главе с одним сильным лидером (предпочтительно мужчиной 60+ с опытом службы на флоте и связями с Трауном), заточенность экономики под военные нужды, высокая секретность. Вместе с тем, у них присутствует и ряд различий в политической, экономической и общественной сферах, обусловленных внешними и внутренними факторами, которые редко освещаются в текстах книг. Однако они представляют большой интерес для исследователей далекой-далекой галактики и фанатов, которые считают, что "Звездные войны" - это нечто большее, чем впечатляющие бои на световых мечах и захватывающие космические баталии.  
  
В тексте для обозначения Империи (Имперского пространства) по состоянию на 12-25 ПБЯ использовался термин "Осколок Империи", принятый, в основном, в Новой Республике (НР). Термин, не смотря на его уничижительное, почти оскорбительное звучание, выбран для удобства описания и для более яркого отличия от Империи раннего исторического периода (19 ДБЯ - 11 ПБЯ). В процессе написания анализа использовалась справочная информация из вукипедии и книги разных авторов, в целом охватывающие события от 9 ПБЯ до 28 ПБЯ, мысли автора, кое-какие современные процессы, путем экстраполяции наложенные на события далекой-далекой галактики, а также ряд домыслов и предположений. Текст ни в коей мере не претендует на абсолютную достоверность, читатели вольны соглашаться или не соглашаться с любыми его частями.  
  
  
**Политика и общество: You win or you die**  
  
Нельзя недооценивать крушение имперской мечты о светлом будущем для галактики. Умирала она долго и мучительно и кончилась предсказуемыми последствиями: экономический упадок многих регионов, уничтожение/сокращение сырьевой базы, разгул преступности и контабанды, увеличение потока беженцев. И речь сейчас не только об обычных людях, бегущих от тягот войны и орбитальных бомбардировок. Бывшая имперская элита и верхушка (особенно военная и административная) тоже была вынуждена покинуть насиженные места и бежать, быстро и не оглядываясь, в неизвестность, спасаясь от репрессий НР. Не будем вдаваться в подробности того, заслуживали эти люди такого обращения или нет, но налицо факт - многим довелось пережить унизительный переезд. В конце концов они добрались до Осколка Империи под крыло Пеллеона. И их личные проблемы, конечно, меркнут по сравнению с вопросами, которые пришлось решать новому (и весьма внезапному) главе Империи.   
  
Как правитель, Пеллеон понял главное: война, конечно, дело хорошее, но затратное, а без развивающейся или хотя бы стабильной экономики - практически невозможное. Поэтому сразу после заключения мира с НР он принял единственно верное решение: Империя должна прикинуться ветошью и заняться налаживанием различных отраслей, добычей ресурсов, а не только забриванием молодняка в штурмовики. Уже после налаживания производств можно будет помечтать о завоевании всех просранных территорий. И вот тут-то Пеллеон познал (хотя это и осталось за кадром) всю глубину провала, в котором пребывала Империя, и мудачества ее губернаторов, моффов и прочих управленцев. Я не хочу сказать, что он раньше об этом не догадывался, но после 19 ПБЯ (или около того) ощутил в полной мере. К моменту йюжань-вонгского нашествия Осколок Империи насчитывал 8 секторов, т.е. 8 моффов и в разы больше губернаторов, каждый из которых считает свою планету самой важной, а собственные нужды - первоочередными для государства. И небось чуть ли не каждый из этой оравы считал, что не должен подчиняться "какому-то солдафону". Не поддается описанию, сколько сил и времени Пеллеону потребовалось, чтобы привести их всех если не к уважению, то к принятию его персоны в качестве главнокомандующего и к подчинению.   
  
И не стоит забывать о его реформах! О, это отдельный повод для недовольства белых мужчин за 60 на руководящих позициях. Можно не сомневаться, что Пеллеон уважал идеи траунизма, возможно, хотел бы распространить их и на миры Осколка, но не мог этого сделать в силу культурных особенностей региона и активного сопротивления со стороны местного руководства. Борьба с ксенофобией и сексизмом определенно не давалась легко, но это было правильное решение. Напомню, что во времена адмиральства Даалы женщины в имперской армии и флоте все еще были редким явлением, а что до ксенофобии... Находились недовольные, даже когда Траун вернулся, чтобы спасти Империю. С этим отвратительным пережитком "славного прошлого" оказалось не так просто справить. Насколько мне известно, хотя представители других рас могли занимать определенные должности на гражданке и в политике, все же чиновничий аппарат в большинстве своем состоял из людей. В армию и флот не-человеков так и не брали. Судя по сообщениям экспертов, окончательно этот вопрос удалось урегулировать только спустя 100 лет (или около того) после подписания мирного договора с НР. К тому же историческому периоду относится упоминание о большом количестве женщин-капитанов на имперских военных судах, хотя уже в 12 ПБЯ их количество увеличилось в раз по сравнению с предыдущими годами, и Пеллеон высоко ценил женщин как специалисток и мастериц своего дела.  
  
Решив внешнеполитические проблемы, Пеллеон смог сосредоточиться на урегулировании внутренних. Совсем другую задачу имел перед собой Парк. Сплоченное общество Империи Руки позволило ему заняться важнейшими вопросами внешней политики. Огромные территории (250 секторов), объединенные идеями траунизма и смиренного ожидания (угрозы вонгов или возвращения Трауна - тут кто первый успеет), определенно создали богатую сырьевую базу для правительства Парка. Идея одного верховного правителя, позволившая повесить всех собак на Пеллеона в Осколке Империи, в данном случае сыграла на руку руководству. Осколок Империи и Империя Руки - две империи без императоров, только с их и.о. Но там, где Пеллеон встречал сопротивление местных властей, перед Парком расстилались ниц благодарные за спасение народы (всё трудами Трауна). Его власть и авторитет непререкаемы, он со своей стороны напоминает, что лишь временно исполняет обязанности богочисса на земле. Проблемы ксенофобии и сексизма на территории Империи Руки маловероятны, поскольку люди там составляли расовое меньшинство (преобладание чисского населения не раз подчеркивалось разными авторами, при этом высшее руководство все так же представлено человеческими мужчинами, но не исключено, что с ними на равных существовали и чиссы-командиры), а идеи траунизма пропагандировали уважительное отношение ко всем народам, проживающим по соседству. С оговоркой - до тех пор, пока они не приняли сторону врага. Хотя среди военнослужащих по-прежнему преобладают мужчины, дорога женщинам в армию и флот открыта. Это одна из тех приятных мелочей, которую люди переняли у чиссов. Очевидно, там завещал сам Траун; в качестве воспоминания об Ар'алани или потому что верил в будущее женщин на войне - неизвестно.  
  
Имея такой крепкий тыл и экономику, Парк сосредоточился на том, чтобы удержать в подчинении огромные территории. При этом важно было не засветиться перед НР и не очень отсвечивать перед Доминацией Чиссов, а также сохранять свои границы в неприкосновенности. Но это незначительные, почти повседневные, задачи. Основных целей в политическом завещании Трауна было две: защита Неизведанных регионов от всевозможных опасностей и расширении территорий Империи Руки. Как показала война с вонгами, а также ряд локальных конфликтов, с тем и другим Парк и ко справились хорошо. И все же нельзя говорить о том, что все в Империи Руки было радужно и единорожно. Встречаются упоминания о том, что Доминация попыталась отхватить лакомый кусок от их территорий после официального и окончательного подтверждения смерти Трауна. Тем не менее, эти события относятся к более позднему историческому периоду, а на том временном участке, которому посвящен данный обзор, Империя Руки представляла реальную силу в Неизведанных регионах.  
  
  
**Экономика: Разруха в головах и клозетах**  
  
После короткого, но драматического выступления Даалы в качестве главнокомандующего управление всеми делами Осколка Империи фактически перешло к Пеллеону. Как сообщают независимые источники, он развил бурную деятельность по спасению имперского престижа и следующие 7 лет более или менее (скорее менее, чем более) успешно воевал с НР. При этом он сделал ставку на еще практически незатронутые войной отдаленные сектора. Сектора поддержали. Но авторский произвол и накал страстей был таков, что в итоге к 19 ПБЯ территории Осколка сократились до огрызка в 8 секторов. Курс имперского кредита по отношению к новореспубликанскому тугрику вошел в крутое пике, скорее похожее на штопор, и оставался стабильно низким до самого прихода вонгов. Ну хоть где-то же должна была быть стабильность.   
  
ВПК (основной сектор промышленности) не получал заказы, потому что их нечем оплачивать, и вряд ли смог бы их выполнить, потому что не хватало ресурсов. Сельское хозяйство очевидно находилось в глубоком упадке, с трудом обеспечивая продовольственные нужды самого Осколка, об экспорте речи не шло. Косвенно об этом свидетельствует упоминание, что в разгар войны с вонгами Осколок Империи был вынужден закупать всякие сеялки-веялки у НР. По крайней мере, таким было прикрытие их агента на Корусанте, но раз ему поверили, это не казалось окружающим странным. Контрабандисты не могли упустить такой лакомый кусок, как государство с острым дефицитом всего, и хлынули к имперским территориям широким потоком. Чем граждане расплачивались за их товары, не уточняется, возможно, продавали или отдавали за бесценок те ценные вещи, украшения и произведения искусства, которым удалось пережить 20 лет непрерывной гражданской войны.   
  
Вопрос банков в книгах не поднимался, но мы знаем, что в состав Осколка входили миры муунов. Эти вполне могли обеспечить население кредитами на выгодных условиях с пониженной ставкой в 30% годовых. Или даже 40%. Поскольку инфляция имперского кредита продолжалась, поглощая существенную часть зарплат, а есть людям надо, то они обращались в заведения вежливых муунов. Сдается мне, что наращивание "мыльного пузыря" кредитования могло привести к экономическому кризису, аналогичному тому, который случился в нашей реальности в 2008 г. Для Осколка Империи с их и без того ослабленной экономикой такой расклад был равносилен смертному приговору. К сожалению, авторы книг не уточняют, удалось ли избежать этой ситуации и каким способом. Взяло ли государство на себя часть финансовой ответственности? Запретило ли банкам поднимать ставки по кредитам выше определенного уровня? Обуздало инфляцию и скопом выплатило всем бюджетникам зарплаты? Или сами мууны вдруг поняли, что играют с огнем? Пока мне не удалось найти удобоваримого объяснения в книгах.  
  
В целом состояние имперской экономики и связанных с этим умонастроений народа я бы описала фразой из песни Канцлера Ги:  
«Все, что не украла судьба-шалава -  
Это верный меч, да былая слава.»  
  
А как обстояли дела в Империи Руки? Не думаю, что Парк и ко обжирались рябчиками с ананасами, но определенно у них было меньше проблем, чем у их (относительных) соседей. Эффективная система управления позволяла мирам и народам Империи Руки развивать свои экономики, поддерживала слабых, можно предположить, что в целом уровень жизни в подконтрольных мирах был достаточно высок. По крайней мере, не снизился за рассматриваемый период времени с 9 ПБЯ до 25 ПБЯ. Хочется сказать, что Нирауан, будучи столицей Империи, также являлся и ее финансовой столицей, но в тексте мне не удалось найти никаких подтверждений этому предположению. Нирауан выглядит скорее административным центром, "местом, где принимаются решения" и хранилищем информации. А полномочия финансовой столицы были делегированы, вероятно, какой-то другой планете, укрепленной и надежно защищенной, где-нибудь в глубине обширных территорий. На стоимости ценных бумаг и экономике Империи Руки могло сказаться только известие о безвременной кончине Трауна.  
  
  
**Смерть Трауна: Конец света или ложка дегтя в бочке с ядом?**  
  
Моральное разложение имперского общества началось, по словам представителей НР, вместе с образованием Империи. Но в то время многочисленные народы сдерживала и поддерживала общая идея Нового Порядка за авторством Палпатина. Первым серьезным ударом по ней стала гибель ЗС и открыто заявившее о себе Восстание. Неужели не всем живется хорошо и весело под властью любимого Императора? Неужто Империя не так сильна, как всегда казалось? Вопросы такого рода начали посещать умы многих, слишком многих граждан. Реакцией на кризис веры может стать либо отказ от веры (и неизбежный в таком случае переход на сторону Альянса), либо почти религиозный фанатизм (имперцы с резким закручиванием гаек после событий у Явина). Казалось бы, идея Нового Порядка должна была окончательно рухнуть после смерти ее создателя, но остатки Империи упорно цеплялись за нее, даже осознавая ее недостатки. Без малого 20 лет потребовалось имперцам, чтобы осознать: война проиграна, прежних территорий не вернуть, надо сдержать свои амбиции. Ужасная, унизительная мысль. Для народа, настрадавшегося за время гражанской войны, но привыкшего до этого жить красиво, почти немыслимо было принять это. Особенно после того, как у них дважды убили надежду на спасение. Оба раза, как не печально, в деле был замешан Траун.   
  
Его сперва успешная кампания показала, что НР не так непобедима, как казалось, вернула чувство гордости за свой флот и оживила патриотические чувства. Второе пришествие Трауна в год отчаяния и бедствий вновь возродило имперский оптимизм. Первое появление Трауна закончилось трагически, второе обернулось пшиком, а тут и мирный договор подоспел. Если есть у морального духа людей дно, то в 19 ПБЯ оно было пробито. Открыто нам об этом не говорят, но можно представить, какую ненависть в обществе вызвали действия Пеллеона. Позже граждане Осколка Империи осознали своевременность принятых им мер, может, даже начали полагать, что стоило замириться с НР раньше, но первый год после подписания мира должен был быть для адмирала очень тяжелым. В свете всех этих событий смерть Трауна, несмотря на всю ее трагичность, не выглядит чем-то из ряда вон выходящим. Еще одно поражение. Еще одно отступление. Усталость от перенапряжения моральных сил. Ощущение, что все, к чему ты привык и что любил, укользает, осыпается из рук, подобно песку. Ничего нового.  
  
Проблема любой государственной системы, строящейся на личности одного сильного лидера, состоит в том, что после его смерти все летит в пропасть, особенно моральный дух народа. Траун был, разумеется, выдающимся стратегом, просчитывал свои и чужие ходы на много лет вперед, имел сотню запасных планов для подстраховки. Но все это не спасло его от печального конца. Хотя он не спасся сам, он смог подарить Империи Руки еще десять спокойных лет стабильности и уверенности в завтрашнем дне. А дальше все должно было быть не очень просто.   
  
Первые годы после своего образования Империя Руки держалась на вере в Трауна. Хочется надеяться, что за прошедшие с тех пор 15-20 лет Парк доказал всем заинтересованным, что и без его непосредственного присутствия объединенным силам чиссов и людей есть что предложить Неизведанным регионам. Поэтому его Империя не рухнула, когда всем стало очевидно, что Траун не вернется. Весть о первой смерти гранд-адмирала наверняка замалчивали, а когда начали ползать слухи, Парк мог выступить с официальным заявлением, что Траун, мол, это предвидел, мог потрясти перед камерами испещренными словами, стрелками и схемами бумажками, на которых большими буквами написано "ГЕНЕРАЛЬНЫЙ ПЛАН. ПРИДУМАЛ И НАРИСОВАЛ МИТТ’РАУ’НУРУОДО". Т.е. в духе "Не паникуйте, товарищи, так и было задумано, все идет по плану, просто план в край долбанутый". Он даже сам верил в то, что говорил. А вот новость о второй и окончательной кончине следовало скрывать любым доступным способом или извратить так, чтобы не вызвать паники. Но не удалось. Инфа просочилась к чиссам, а те разнесли по всем Неизведанным регионам. Аристокра Чаф'орм'бинтрано в тот день напился от радости так, как не напивался никогда в жизни. Я позволю себе побыть драматичной и описать вариант того, как Парк понял страшную истину. 

Гулял он как-то по своей крепости, созерцал, как чиссы устраняют последствия посещения джедаев, думал, так ли он все сказал Маре или стоило еще что добавить... И тут звонок от пары патрульных с нижнего этажа, которые очень странными голосами попросили его спуститься в подвал. Из любопытства он спустился, а там - воды по колено, в ней плавают остатки какой-то техники и камни, снесенные мощным потоком. У самой воды мнется стайка (видимо, поднабежавших) чиссов с шоком и суеверным ужасом на лицах. Понятно, что дело не в потопе. Подойдя к воде, Парк увидел то, чего не смог бы забыть никогда в жизни: раздутый, местами почерневший, местами побитый о камни, труп чисса, которого он так безумно любил, служению которому посвятил свою жизнь. Когда первый шок прошел, когда провели осмотр тела, стало ясно, что это клон. С помощью гугла и википедии Парк понял, что план возвращения через 10 лет только что накрылся медным тазом, поскольку включал в себя клона и смерть составителя оригинального плана. Так или иначе, новость о смерти Трауна не могла не сказаться на морали граждан Империи Руки, в одном тексте упоминается, что даже проимперски настроенные чиссы в Доминации были подавлены ею. 

  
Деморализация и упадок боевого духа могли угрожать самому существованию Империи Руки, но, слава звездам, вскоре уже подоспели вонги, да и другие угрозы Неизведанных регионов не давали войскам скучать. Тем не менее, к 22 ПБЯ Доминация чиссов уже начала оказывать на Империю Руки определенное давление, о чем свидетельствует волнение Парка при упоминании о ней в "Survivor's Quest".  
  
  
**Межличностные отношения лидеров: бедные родственники и мадам Брошкина**  
  
В силу внешних и внутренних факторов отношения между двумя державами и их лидерами не могли быть простыми. Интересной особенностью является то, что их общие черты легко могли послужить причиной раздора. Начнем с главного объединяющего фактора. Нет, не с волшебного синего члена. С Галактической Империи. Парк и Пеллеон в свое время принесли присягу Республике и Империи. То, что Парк затем свалил вместе с Трауном в Неизведанные регионы и не вернулся с мощной огневой поддержкой, когда дела в Империи стали приобретать совсем скверный оборот, могло рассматриваться некоторыми, как акт измены или трусости. Факт того, что Траун умер у Пеллеона на руках (преувеличение народной молвы, разумеется), выглядел возмутительным пренебрежением своими обязанностями. Пресловутое "Не уберег", на которое Пеллеон вряд ли нашел ответ за все оставшиеся ему годы. Потому что есть объективные факты, а есть совесть и вечное "если бы". Осколок Империи продолжал пользоваться техникой, стоявшей на вооружении прежней Империи, в чем-то морально устаревшей, но в целом еще надежной. Войска Империи Руки могли похвастаться той же техникой, но модернизированной и в куда лучшем состоянии. И количестве. Думаю, всем очевидно, что появись у Парка желание объявить джихад второму мужу Трауна, жалкие огрызки Осколка Империи были бы поглощены менее, чем за год. Ни военное мастерство Пеллеона, ни дипломатические связи с НР его бы не спасли. Любое сопротивление стоило бы множества жизней с той и другой стороны, но поражение было бы неизбежно. И Парк, и Пеллеон это прекрасно понимали. Удерживало их от открытой конфронтации понимание, что это, во-первых, бесполезно и бессмысленно, а во-вторых, это огорчило бы Трауна.   
  
Поэтому адмиралы дружили сквозь зубы. Конечно, дружбой это можно назвать весьма условно. До 19-22 ПБЯ в Осколке даже не слышали о существовании Империи Руки. Только в 22 ПБЯ им удалось наладить связь с ними, сдается мне, Пеллеон был изрядно огорошен, когда узнал, кто там всем заправляет. Достоверно неизвестно, встречались ли бывшие мужья Трауна лично или ограничивались только сдержанными беседами по скайпу. И одним только авторам книг известно, существовал ли какой-либо товарооборот между их территориями и имела ли место гуманитарная помощь. Неудовлетворительная экономическая ситуация на территориях Осколка не могла пройти мимо Парка. В 19 ПБЯ он отзывался о них с некоторым презрением, как о силе, с которой можно не считаться. Был ли это спектакль перед Марой или официальная позиция Нирауана? Скорее что-то среднее. Парк выжидал. Если НР уничтожит Осколок, то и говорить не о чем. Если имперцам удастся выжить, значит, они оказались сильнее, чем сперва казалось, и можно наладить с ними диалог. В итоге так и получилось.  
  
Что до просьб о помощи, то тут кореллианская гордость и упрямство могло столкнуться с общим благом. Унизительно ли предложение "стратегического сотрудничества"? Империя Руки могла закупать у Осколка какую-нибудь фигню из сострадания, как бы неприятно не было это осознавать, а все же какая-никакая стимуляция экономики. Разумеется, все это умозрительные заключения и ни на чем не основанные предположения. Я вовсе не хочу сказать, что Пеллеон приезжал в гости к Парку в форме, пошитой из штор, а кисти от них пускал на эполеты, как героиня одного очень известного фильма. Но я легко могу представить его смотрящим на заходящие лучи солнца на Бастионе после очередного тяжелого дня, после очередного вороха проблем - от потока беженцев до нехватки бюджетных средств - и говорящим, пусть и мысленно:  
  
  
  
**Выводы**  
  
1\. Несмотря на внешнее сходство двух империй, очевидно, что Империя Руки изначально оказалась в куда более выгодных экономических и политических условиях, чем Осколок Империи.   
  
2\. Основные векторы внимания лидеров держав имели диаметрально противоположное направление. Главнокомандующий Осколка Империи был вынужден заниматься одновременно решением внешнеполитических и внутриэкономических задач, а после окончания войны он полностью сосредоточился на внутренних делах. Адмирал Парк, напротив, полностью посвятил себя защите территорий Империи Руки и налаживанию и укреплению контактов с Доминацией Чиссов и другими соседями.  
  
3\. Оба государства пережили важное в социальном плане событие - деморализацию. Имперцам пришлось смириться с мыслью, что война проиграна, а мечты о былом могуществе в ближайшем обозримом будущем так и останутся мечтами. Духовное потрясение чиссов было куда глубже и имело более существенные политические последствия, поскольку гибель Трауна грозила разрушением всего устоявшегося миропорядка Неизведанных регионов.  
  
4\. Ключевое событие в глазах поклонников Трауна (его смерть) может быть рассмотрено с двух точек зрения. Не умаляя его значимости, следует отметить, что последствия для Империи Руки были куда серьезнее, чем для Осколка Империи. Процесс распада Галактической Империи шел неумолимо на протяжении многих лет, и кампания Трауна могла лишь задержать, но не остановить его. В то же время, Империя Руки, основанная на вере в гений Трауна, после его смерти пережила глубокий кризис. Выходом из него, как ни парадоксально, стала война с йюжань-вонгами, которая разразилась в 25 ПБЯ, стоила жизней около 365 триллионам разумных существ и полностью перекроила политическую карту далекой-далекой галактики.

 


End file.
